Identity Is Everything
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: A very attractive runaway comes to Nermina to ask for help. But what does that have to do with Ranma?
1. Prologue: Diary of a Runaway

Hello to all! I'm T.J.Infinate, and I've come up with my first chapter to a Ranma ½ fiction I've been working on. It's fun to think about it, too! I really hope you can understand it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.. I don't know what to say! I have no possession, except for the events in this story and some new characters.  
  
T.J. Infinate's  
  
Identity Is Everything  
  
This is a prologue given to me from a friend concerning their old life.  
It's in their point of view. I decided to finish the story.  
  
Prologue  
  
"It's funny how life works," I thought as I stare at the noisy town of Nermina (is that how you spell it?). Every one gets to be happy but me. Who am I, you ask? I'm no one, but at the same time I'm a lot of people. See I'm on the run from some people tryin' to kill me. I have no friends, no relatives, nobody that even slightly likes me.  
  
I'm not saying that you should like me. If you do, you might disappear. Poof! Just like my past friends. See, I'm fatal, all because of this gang that raised me from birth. Not that I'm bad. I read a lot, and since the gang is cruel to me, the books are my best friends.  
  
I learned from them.  
  
Played with them.  
  
Even talked to them.  
  
But now the gang wants me to be their Leader. When I refused, they tried to kill me. When ever I get to know someone.  
  
Well, you can guess what happens.  
  
But I do have living relatives. In this town, they are my last resort. If this doesn't work, then I'll go to the gang and be their leader.  
  
Written on the 16th of July  
  
P.S. You can call me Samantha Ramerade 


	2. It Isn't Cool! It's Ice Cold

Hey I'M BACK. Thanks for the reviews! It's all good. Sooner or later you'll find out why they chase S.R. around.  
  
Other than that Sam is not a person for power, wait, I'm not supposed to tell you about that! (Shoot!)  
  
To the fiction!  
  
Chapter 1: This Isn't Cool! It's Ice Cold!  
  
In a dojo in the city of Nermina was a set of logs, they were set at odd angles, hung from strings, standing up, even spinning on strings. Two in particular, were swinging back and forth.  
  
And right in the middle of this strange environment stood a boy. This was no normal boy. No, this boy was stranger, and better, than he seemed at first glance, as you will see later.  
  
"Go!" he yelled, running along the logs. This might be hard to explain. You see, in some movies or shows, mostly all cartoons are anime, when a sharp object was used as a weapon, a sort of light, ranging from blue to purple, would go across the object being fought, usually taking the path that the object would if the swing was slow enough to be seen.  
  
Then the object would stand for a second, and then split. This is what was happening in the dojo right now. The fighter went around the whole dojo, jumping and leaping over- or through- logs. The strange thing was, it wasn't a sharp object he was swinging. Upon closer inspection, you could see that it was his hand.  
  
"Whoa!" he sighed as he watched all the logs split, while he crumbled a piece that he had caught in his hand. "8.9 seconds. Another record to beat." After saying this, he started doing a dance. A dance that was not like this person, so much so that after a while, the boy was on the ground, due to a lack of balance.  
  
(AN: I'm tired of writing like some scientist trying to get a Nobel Prize! I'ma use normal grammar now!)  
  
"Ranma!" yelled a deep voice from some where around the outside. Ranma picked himself up.  
  
"What could this man possibly want?" Ranma asked himself. "I told him not to bother my training!" But Ranma couldn't let this interruption ruin his day. He started doing the moonwalk very fast.  
  
Too bad he didn't watch where he was going..  
  
He bumped really hard into the wall near the door. Ranma just shrugged off the slight pain and walk (frontward, this time) out of the dojo.  
  
Outside, on the porch to the original house of the dojo owner Soun Tendou, stood a dark, bulging man with a bandana on his head. (I know NOTHING about Japanese or Chinese clothes! Help!) He stared gravely at Ranma. "What's up, Pops?" asked Ranma as he matched his father's stare. Genma tense up a little. 'Bad sign,' thought Ranma.  
  
Genma started the o so scary combination of words that is usually followed by that crazy attack. That attack that doesn't harm the body, but temporarily harm the mind (Well, Ranma's mind anyway!).  
  
"HELL'S CRADLE!!!!"  
  
Genma launched himself forward and grabbed Ranma, forcing him into a little ball, and rocking him back and forth. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Ranma screamed. He was in total humiliation. 'When he lets me go,' thought Ranma. 'Boy, he's gonna pay!' 'I better not let him go,' thought Genma.  
  
Even though Genma was the father, Ranma was the more powerful of the two. This was one of the only advantages that he had over his strong willed, strong talented, and strong-bodied son. Even now Ranma was growing less submissive to this.  
  
Slowly the front door opened. Out came Genma's close friend, Soun. While Genma was big and a little pudgy, Soun was all thin lookin', and had a less scary and more scared look about him. He gave a slight chuckle as he saw Ranms's predicament, his dark hair bouncing.  
  
A second person came out. She was about 16 in appearance. She had raven hair and was about 1 foot shorter than the Soun. She was one of his daughters, Akane. She wore a spaghetti strapped dress with a white t- shirt. When she came out, she stood for a moment in wonder. Then she launched herself into laughter.  
  
A third person then came out. She was taller than her sister Akane and slender. (AN: I don't know what Nabiki's hair color is,) She was Nabiki. Nabiki didn't waste time staring. She laughed upon coming out of the door, her pants wrinkling from the constant shaking. Her silk, button shirt made her top look like it wasn't moving. (Hey, maybe I do know soothing about clothing! ^_^)  
  
Still another person came out. This one was still taller than the other 2. She had a kind face. "Oh my," she said as she tried to hide a group of laughs that were coming up her throat. But she lost the battle and a small chuckle came out. Her name was Kasumi. She was wearing a bright blue and red kimono with an apron over it. (Yep. I know about clothing, but please still help me out. I need more ideas!)  
  
As all for of the Tendous stood on the front porch, laughing at the funny scene in the yard, Genma just rocked his son back and forth faster. 'I'm definitely ruined,' thought Ranma as he struggled to get out of his father's arms.  
  
Just then, the front gate swung open and a young girl came in. She wore some tan baggy pants, a white t-shirt, another red button down shirt and a red baseball cap turned backwards. (I didn't say I knew nothing about American clothing!) She had K-Swiss sneakers and had a C.D. player in one hand. Her hair was a dark green slight touched with really light red highlights.  
  
Everything stopped when she walked in. Genma dropped Ranma and Nabiki stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your.activity, but is this the Tendou house?" she asked. She moved her eyes from one person to the next. Her green eyes pierced through the air.  
  
Genma stepped up. "Yes, it is." He began. "Are you friend or foe?" The girl stared into space with a dreamy look for a while. "I hope to be a friend," she answered. "But I may turn into a foe if my plans don't go well."  
  
"Introducing:" she said. "Samantha Ramerade."  
  
Is it really her? What will Ranma do to get back at his father? Is green an attractive hair color? Will I get reviews? Will I learn Japanese clothing? Review or wait for the next chapter to find out!  
  
T.J. Infinate, over and out! 


	3. Do I Know You?

Chapters, chapters, chapters.  
  
They never come out how you want them to be in the beginning. But that's what brains are for, right?  
  
I'm becoming under-organized!  
  
Well let's see what my brilliant mind comes up with.  
  
To the fiction!  
  
Chapter 2: Do I Know You?  
  
Genma plunged deep into his thoughts and memories as he tried to remember who this vaguely familiar girl was. He tried making her face look younger in his head but that didn't work.  
  
"So," Ranma inquired. "What are your plans?"  
  
The green haired one probably didn't hear it, because she was scoping out the place. "Nice place." She commented. She then realized that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"I didn't know people were that liberated with their eyes!" she exclaimed. "Dang, that's freaky."  
  
: Outside of the Tendou Gate:  
  
Outside, during this strange meeting, stood a certain Amazon that we should all know. She was in thought. Who did this voice belong to? It was a little too low for Ranma-chan or Akane, but higher than Akane's older sisters.  
  
"Who it is?" Shampoo asked herself, before she jumped over the wall.  
  
: Meanwhile, Half way around the gate:  
  
A boy with a strange bandanna walked up to a gate, after hearing a familiar, but non-regular, voice. He considered the same details as Shampoo.  
  
He decided that a peep would probably quench his curiosity, so he jumped  
  
: Meanwhile |again| in a tree over looking the pond in the front yard:  
  
A strange looking girl in a black leotard sat on as limb, watching a meeting go down. Looking down, she noticed all of the people who lived there. But there was someone different.  
  
Not a stranger, but the identity couldn't be pinpointed.  
  
Letting out a very scary laugh, she leaped down to see who this person was.  
  
Ranma was about to inquire something, but the question died on his tongue as three forms suddenly appeared in various locations in the front yard. The green haired one's eyes darted back and forth. Scanning these 3 people.  
  
Kodachi walked up to the green haired one, also known as Sam.  
  
"I know you from somewhere in my past." She claimed. "But where?" Shampoo was just content to stand and stare. Ryouga thought. "I used to have a sister." He began. Ranma started to talk but Ryouga cut him off.  
  
"Not that disguise you used, Ranma. She was adopted. She had green hair. All she had was books and American clothes."  
  
Sam went wide-eyed. "Ryouga?" Ryouga turned his back to the green haired one. "Why did you have to leave? I thought you were dead!" he whispered.  
  
Sam walked up to the sad looking boy. "It was for your safety." She said after putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ryouga turned around. "You could have told me!" he yelled. The rest of the crew in the yard stared on as this two had their unreasonable conversation. Ranma kept searching his mind, trying to make since of this.  
  
"I didn't think that you were skilled enough to deal with the information. There is still so much that you don't know, my brother."  
  
A/N: WTF! I didn't write that! -_* Oh well!  
  
Later. Much later.  
  
Ranma sat down at the table in the Tendou hall dinning room. He was currently sitting in front of a plate full of meat on bread with this stuff called 'cheese' on it. 'What is this?' thought Ranma. Just as if she had read his thoughts, Sam introduced all of the food.  
  
"Hamburger." She claimed as she picked up a circular looking piece of meat on two pieces of bread. The 'cheese was on top of the meat, which was topping a piece of bread, another piece of bread at the top of all this.  
  
"Hot dog," she said as she............I don't have time to type all of this. Obviously, you all know what Hamburgers, hot dogs and French fries are, right?  
  
Any who, Ranma recounted all of the events that led to this. Apparently, Ryouga and Sam went way back like a Cadillac on four flats going backwards down a slanted hill. (Just felt like saying that, my brother won't stop, so it's in my mind now. Boo hoo.)  
  
Exactly how, Ranma didn't know, so he left it. Later, they all found out that Kodachi and Shampoo had known Sam in the past. 'I'm goin' to have to ask her to explain later.' Ranma mused.  
  
Well, seeing that Sam was carrying a bag, Genma invited her to stay at the Tendou hall. 'Its because he likes her.' Thought Ranma.  
  
A very long conversation with Kasumi later, she ended up cooking dinner.  
  
"This appears to be a little fattening." Kasumi said. "Don't worry," Sam said. "As long as you stay active for two hours after eating, you won't gain a pound."  
  
Ranma started yet another training exercise in the dojo, taking Sam's warning to heart. Just as he got ready for the first punch, the door slid open. Sam walked in carrying her bag.  
  
"Wanna spar?" she asked. Ranma stared. 'Who is this?' he asked. 'She thinks she could have a slight chance of beating me?'  
  
But he turned around and replied, "Yeah! But on one condition."  
  
"Yeah?" asked same, smiling. For the first time, Ranma noticed a fang. "You tell me a few things if I win."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~  
  
That's it! My mom's giving me that star again. Sala Ve! (I don't know what it mean!) 


	4. The Great Ramerade Arts!

This is the first update in a long time!!!  
  
Any who, I'm stuck on the computer doing this research on a country! It's so frustrating!  
  
So I decided to take a break,,, A big break!  
  
Now I shall type. TYPE I TELL YA!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Great Ramerade Arts!!  
  
Ranma got into a starting pose a Sam got out her CD player and attached the headphones to her ears.  
  
'What is she doing!' thought Ranma.  
  
Sam got into a ready pose and started bobbing her head as if to an invisible beat. Ranma watched the head and failed to stop, or even realize the punch that had just sunk into his stomach.  
  
Ranma quickly recovered and made a mental note as he back flipped away from his opponent.  
  
"Don't watch the head." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" asked the green haired one (GH1).  
  
"Nothing!" Ranma yelled as he ran forward some to punch at.....air?  
  
Ranma quickly turned his punch into a swing and caught Sam in the right arm. Ranma turned the opportunity to his favor and followed the swing with a kick, knocking Sam into the ground.  
  
Sam quickly got up into a spin kick, which caught Ranma in the arms and glanced off. She then saw an opening and spun into an upward punch, sending Ranma into a spiral as the wind around him started to fallow the course of his rotation.  
  
(A/N: You know what time it is! ) _ _  
o\ /o  
\__/ strange, ne?  
  
Ranma saw this as a chance to end the battle.  
  
"Hyruu"  
  
High winds.  
  
"Shooten"  
  
Quick gain off elevation  
  
"HAAA!"  
  
Energy shot straight down the middle!  
  
The dust cleared and Ranma got a chance to see his handiwork. But wait! The GH1 was just standing there with a strange looking energy ball absorbing itself into her hand!  
  
"*(Say "Gorging Dragon" in Japanese!)*" began Sam. "It's the best in energy absorption techniques!"  
  
Sam stood up to full height as she traced a circle in the air and yelled 'Release' in Japanese. There was a strange yellow looking energy coming towards Ranma. He just had time to duck out of the way.  
  
When the pig-tailed one looked up, there was no Sam. But as he slowly turned around, he heard her whisper in his ear.  
  
** Insert 'Berserker Barrage' in Japanese **  
  
Ranma felt a series of punches hit his lower bodies, which were followed by a kick that sent him into the air. Ranma barely had the time to flip upright when he was kicked downward by a green blur.  
  
Ranma pulled himself out if the hole as his eyes met his opponent's feet.  
  
"I win." The GH1 explained slowly and coolly.  
  
__ __  
  
"What was all that!" Ranma asked excitedly as he sat across from Sam. He was happy towards the possibility of learning a new technique.  
  
"Well...." began the GH1. " I picked up a little here and there and made it up."  
  
"But how?" Asked Ranma as he took out a note pad and stared at Sam like a child awaiting a toy (or in my case, a videogame.). He then took out a pencil and wrote a title. "Details, this time, please?"  
  
Sam looked up at the ceiling, then looked to the lamp on the side. She finally made her decision.  
  
.........  
  
What'll it be? Will Sam teach Ranma the 'Gorging Dragon' and the 'Berserker barrage'?  
  
Next time, on Identity is Everything!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, Rumiko Takihashi, the creator, owns Ranma ½ and I have just used the characters and plot to build my plot, thanks for your time!!  
  
T.J. Infinat 


End file.
